


Grün

by Ellionne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Kleiner Destiel für zwischendurch





	Grün

Castiel mochte Grün.

Grün war die Farbe der Hoffnung. Zwischen den diversen Katastrophen der jüngeren Vergangenheit, darunter auch die ein oder andere aufziehende Apokalypse, hatte Castiel Hoffnung schätzen gelernt.

Hoffnung hielt einen am Leben. Sie brachte einen dazu durchzuhalten.

 

Hoffnung kann jedoch auch zermürben. Sie hatte Castiel einige Jahre lang zermürbt.

Er mochte die Menschen im Allgemeinen. Er mochte _seinen_ Menschen im Besonderen.

Die Hoffnung darauf ihn glücklich zu sehen, hatte Castiel die Katastrophen überstehen lassen.

Dann, eines Tages, während Deans Ausflug in ein bürgerliches Leben mit Lisa und Ben, war dieser kurzzeitig glücklich.

Und es hatte Castiel zermürbt.

Dean glücklich zu _sehen_ , reichte ihm nicht.

Er wollte ihn glücklich _machen_.

 

Es ließ Castiel an sich selbst Zweifeln.

 

Natürlich, er war ein Engel. Somit sollten ihm ausgeprägte Gefühle wie Hoffnung und Zweifel fremd sein. Zwischen den diversen Anfällen akuter Menschlichkeit der jüngeren Vergangenheit, darunter auch den nicht ganz spontanen Verlust seiner Gnade gerechnet, hatte Castiel jedoch Gefühle erfahren. Die meisten der Gefühle, zu denen Menschen in der Lage waren.

Einschließlich Liebe.

Nicht dieses abstrakte Konstrukt, das Engel gemeinhin als Liebe verstanden. Der Grundrespekt vor Gott und seiner Schöpfung.

Castiel hatte wahrhaftige Liebe erfahren, wie sie nur Menschen empfinden konnten.

Mit all dem Brennen, dem Wahnsinn, der unbeholfenen Idiotie.

Und der Geborgenheit, dem Gefühl endlich angekommen und zuhause zu sein.

 

 

„Kommst du mit?“

 

Dean grinst ihn verschmitzt an.

Es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort:

 

„Natürlich, wohin du willst.“

 

Ja, er mochte Grün.

 

Schließlich war es die Farbe von Deans Augen.

Und Dean war alles was er brauchte.


End file.
